Future
by NuGirl
Summary: Shannon's future is all about to change...can she cope when she's taken out of TR1?
1. Chapter 1

**To ankaz123...who keeps reminding me to write. Thanks for the push!**

* * *

Shannon gulped as she looked down at the little white stick innocently lying in her hand. Glancing around the empty change room the sparkle of her rings caught her eye. They sat glimmering on the edge of the bench. 'Shit,' she thought to herself, 'how am I going to tell him?'

"Shan?" Josh's voice bellowed thought the door.

Shannon looked up startled, quickly shoving the test into her vest.

"Shan?" Josh poked his head around the door. "Hurry up, Lawson's about to blow a blood vessel."

Shannon just nodded following him out; she didn't get very far before looking down at her hands.

"Shit!...Tell Lawson I'll be there in a min," Shannon called out to Josh as she turned around heading back towards the change rooms.

Gazing around the room Shannon became frantic when she couldn't find her wedding ring. Shannon wasn't one to be very materialistic, but her husband had given her those rings. They were so important to her. The seconds ticked by, but to Shannon they felt like an eternity. Finally spotting them on the bench she rushed over, snatching them up before rushing out of the room.

Rushing into where the squad was everyone turned to look at Shannon, who was sliding her engagement ring on turning it to face upwards.

"Nice of you finally grace us with your presence sergeant," Lawson admonished.

"Forgot my wedding ring," Shannon said distracted as she held up her hand.

"And how is that a good reason?" Lawson asked. Seeing her about to answer he continued, "Never mind, we're already running late. Should be already out there on the road…Josh, Stella and Christian TR2. Michael, Shannon you're with me. Let's move out people."

…

Shannon glancing out the window feeling slightly nauseous, her hand kept hovering over her tummy. Daydreaming away she thought about the ways she was going to tell him. There had been no official confirmation but Shannon just knew. Once she had been to the doctors and it had been confirmed she'd have to tell Kerry and Lawson, there was no way that she would be allowed to out on the road while she was pregnant.

Lawson looked up and in the rear view mirror to see Shannon close her eyes and place her head in her hands. The longer he looked he managed to notice that she wasn't looking great.

"Shannon?" Lawson spoke up, "you okay back there?"

Shannon was shaken out of her daydream. Looking over at Lawson who had turned his head around expectantly she softly replied, "Yeah, nothing wrong."

Michael also glanced up from the driver's seat. "Geez Shan, you look like crap," he commented

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"_Lawson…" _came Leon's voice over the radio _"there's a jumper North Melbourne Private Hospital roof…you guys are the closest…"_

"Okay…ETA…" Lawson looked over at Michael with a questioning look. Michael held up his hand. "ETA about 5 minutes," replied Lawson.

…

Coming to a screeching halt at the hospital both Lawson and Michael jumped out. Shannon took a deep breath trying to control the wave of dizziness that overcame her.

"Shannon….move your butt," called Lawson.

Breathing deeply Shannon took to the stairs with the boys.

Looking over at Shannon before speaking, Lawson had a hard look on his face. "Shannon…you okay to lead this one?"

Shannon nodded briefly.

"Shannon if you're not up to this, I don't want you up here. I don't want any casualties," Lawson told her.

"I'm ready," Shannon told him.

"Yeah, you better be," he replied.

"_Shannon…the jumper's name is Paul…"_ came Leon's voice over the coms.

"Thanks Leon," she replied, pausing a moment before she pushed open the door that led to the roof.

"Hello…" she called out. "Paul?"

A tall, dark hair man twisted around from his spot, standing on the other side of the rails ready to jump.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Shannon. I'm a police officer, I was just wondering what was happening with you?"

"Everything's wrong and no one cares."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"And how the hell would you know?"

"I don't," Shannon replied, edging towards him, "but would you like to talk about it? I'm very good at listening."

"I'm not sure," was the shaky reply.

"Well how about you step back over this side and we can have a chat."

"What about them?" Paul asked, nodding his head towards Michael and Lawson.

Shannon glanced over her shoulder at them. Lawson glared at her, making the 'what are you doing?' look at her.

"They're fine. You just concentrate on me," Shannon assured him.

Paul started to swing his legs back over the rails. "What are they doing?" he asked panicked. "They're coming closer…I don't want them anywhere near me."

"It's okay…They're fine. It's just you and me, you just focus on me," Shannon told me. "They're going to move back, aren't you?" Shannon looked back at Michael and Lawson, motioning them back with her hand.

Swinging her head back towards Paul she noticed that he actually had managed to get both legs back on the right side of the railing and was currently sitting on it. As she opened her mouth to keep talking, her world began to spin. Failing her arm out trying to find the railing to steady herself, all she could touch was thin air.

"Bub!" she called out, before she crashed to the ground.

"SHANNON…" Lawson shouted running over to her. "Shan…Michael get help," he ordered, kneeling down to Shannon, cradling her head in his lap. "Shan…you wake up, you hear."

* * *

**Just something that's been floating in my mind for days...hopefully I can go back and write my other fic now :S**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lawson!" shouted Michael panicked.

"What?" Lawson asked irritated.

"The jumper…Paul…he's…he's gone over," Michael replied, running over to look over the edge.

"He what?" Lawson asked incredulously.

"He jumped," Michael confirmed.

Lawson looked down at Shannon who was beginning to stir and then back to Michael. "Is General Ops down there?" he asked.

Michael nodded his head.

"Okay, get on to Leon, get TR2 here and then get your arse downstairs to the scene," ordered Lawson.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Get some attention for Shannon…GO!"

As Michael turned to go, Lawson turned his attention back to Shannon. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he sighed, his face etched with concern deepening as her eyes started to flicker.

"Hey," Shannon weakly whispered. "What happened?"

"You just blacked out! You okay?"

"Just a bit dizzy," replied Shannon.

"Why did you say something earlier?"

"Would you have let me? You've been a funky mood all morning," commented Shannon, as a doctor approached them.

"Hi," she interrupted, "I'm Jocelyn…one of your colleagues said that a Shannon had blacked out. I'm assuming that you're Shannon," she said, giving Shannon a smile.

"That would be me," Shannon confirmed.

"So what happened?" Jocelyn asked.

"She was talking, turned around and next thing we know she collapsed," Lawson told her.

"Okay and you are?"

"I'm Lawson Blake. I'm the team leader of TR."

"Tactical Response…" Shannon filled Jocelyn in, seeing the confused look on her face.

"Can we please get her seen to?" Lawson asked anxiously.

Jocelyn smiled and nodded. "Can you walk?" she inquired.

Shannon nodded, as Lawson opened his mouth to protest. "I'm all good…not dizzy anymore."

…

Jocelyn had gotten Shannon settled on a bed and was just exiting the area when Leon's voice came over the coms.

"_Lawson, where are you? You're needed out the front."_

Lawson glared. "What do you mean I'm needed out the front? Isn't Josh there?" he spoke over the coms.

"_Josh is there…but you're needed!"_

"If Josh is there…I'm not needed."

"_Lawson! Get your arse out here,"_ Josh joined the conversation.

"Off you go Laws…I'm fine. Go do your job," ordered Shannon with a smile.

Lawson grumbled as he left. "You'll be okay?" he asked, turning as he reached the curtain.

"Fine," she replied. "Now off you go!"

Sighing as Lawson left, Shannon leant back in the bed, tugging at her TR vest.

"Can I help with that?" Jocelyn asked.

Shannon gave a weak smile. "Yeah, if you could."

"So, you blacked out? Any other symptoms you can think of?" Jocelyn asked placing the vest on the bedside chair.

"Yeah…I'm fairly sure I'm pregnant. So just a bit dizzy and slightly nauseous," Shannon told her. "I'm pretty much ready for my own bed and some sleep."

Jocelyn smiled. "Alright, I'll take your BP. And it's not usually done, but I'll try and confirm the pregnancy with an ultrasound. That is if you'll ring back for your blood results, which would confirm a pregnancy without a doubt."

Shannon nodded her head. "Anything if it will get me out of the uniform and into my own bed."

A short while later Jocelyn came back in, equipment in hand. She quickly drew blood, apologizing as Shannon winched. "Sorry…out of practice…the nurses around here tend to draw all the blood." Just as quickly she the BP machine going. "Hmmm….your blood pressure is a tad low. That's common; it's what would have caused you to faint. Pregnant women's blood pressure can sometimes drop dramatically. I would have it a guess that that's what has happened to you…let's see if we can see a heartbeat…"Jocelyn told her. "This is going to be cold," Shannon was warned as Jocelyn lowered the ultrasound wand down towards Shannon's bare stomach.

Shannon looked up expectantly. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"See that heart symbol?" Jocelyn asked, pointing to the screen. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

"Can I hear it?" Shannon asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry," Jocelyn shook her head. "Usually you can't hear a heartbeat until after the 10 week…Right, how are you feeling now Shannon?"

"Tired…Can I go home yet?" Shannon asked wearily.

Jocelyn nodded. "Yes, I'll get the paperwork. I can also forward your blood work to your regular GP."

"That would be good," confirmed Shannon.

"If you make an appointment with him or her in the next few days, just put their contact details on the paperwork….Oh and by the way congratulations," Jocelyn told her as she left the area.

…

Before she knew it Shannon was standing outside the hospital paper work tucked into an envelope tightly held in her hands. Glancing around she spotted Josh and Lawson deep in conversation.

"Hey," she greeted, walking over to them, "room for another sergeant?" she teased.

"Shannon…you okay?" Josh asked concerned.

"I'm good…doctor's not concerned," Shannon told them, trying not to blurt out her good news. 'Husband first, then bosses, then everyone else,' she thought to herself.

"So?..." Lawson asked anxiously

"Low blood pressure, obviously shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Shannon lightly told them.

"Hmmm…" Lawson's face was still etched with concern

"_Lawson…I need to see you back at base…ASAP,"_ Kerry's voice came booming over the coms

Josh gave him a mischievous grin "Looks like someone's in trouble!"

"Yeah Kerry," Lawson replied "Just let me drop Shannon back at her place and then I'll be there."

"_No…Josh can do that. You, my office, now."_

"Go mate, I can drop Shannon off. We'll give you a nice funeral," Josh teased him.

"Humph..." came Lawson's reply.

…

"What the hell went on out there?" Kerry asked, her voice raised.

"Jumper jumped and Shannon collapsed," Lawson simply told her.

"Yeah, that bit there…the jumper, he jumped."

"Yes!"

"How could you let him jump?"

"I didn't let him jump."

"Then why did he jump?"

"I don't know…" Lawson was starting to get angry.

"Lawson! You are the primary negotiator…you need to know these things."

"Shannon was negotiating this one. Paul, the jumper, had issues with Michael and myself, but Shannon had managed to talk him over."

"Then what happened?" Kerry inquired.

"Shannon collapsed."

"And you didn't keep an eye on the jumper? You know the likelihood of the guy jumping…Shannon went down, his link was severed. Yet you didn't watch him, you didn't try and talk to him. You're the primary negotiator Lawson."

"Yes, so you keep telling me," he replied sarcastically.

"So…What the hell were you thinking? Where's your head at Lawson?"

"With Shannon…With my WIFE! She collapsed…what was I supposed to do?" his voice raising. "You're asking me to make a decision between my wife and the job…she's on the floor, I choose her. Every time!" he empathically told her, his hand twisting his wedding ring. "We told you were could make this work, this working on the same team. And we do. We keep it professional, but this…this is something that was out of my hands…And you know what? I'm done for the day…I'm going home to make sure that Shannon is okay." Without waiting for a reply, Lawson turned on his heel and slammed the office door.

…

"Shan?" Lawson called as he entered their house, tossing his stuff on the kitchen bench.

"In the bedroom," she called back. "Can you bring a bottle of water please?"

Lawson smiled upon hearing her voice and grabbed a bottle of water for her and beer for himself.

"Hey you…" he greeted tossing the bottle towards her. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, kicking off his shoes and settling down beside her.

"Hmmm…cheers…I'm doing better for the moment," Shannon told him. "I was just dizzy and everything was getting on top of me."

"But everything is okay now?" Lawson asked concerned as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Well…."

"Shannon?"

"Here," she passed him an envelope. "Everything's going to be fine."

Lawson looked at her curiously and then down at the small white envelope. "What's this Shan?"

"How about you open it and find out for yourself…" Shannon said.

Lawson placed his beer on the bedside table and opened the back pulling out the white stick. With a confused look on his face he turned the test over to find two pink strips on it. Shannon watched him carefully, the confusion turning into understanding into cautious joy.

"Shan…Is this what I think this is?"

Shannon nodded, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sure I'm going to be mad at you later for not telling me before and being out on the road…but at the moment…God Shannon…words…I can't think of any."

"Lawson…" was all Shannon could get out before Lawson started to kiss her passionately, pulling her down further onto the bed.

"I love you Shannon Blake."


End file.
